Takes Three
by cloverminx
Summary: A love triangle between Ami, Trowa, and Quatre; What is love? Is there something between Trowa and Quatre? But a certain blue-haired girl enters into their lives...sometimes it takes three to realize what love really means. R&R! Should I continue this?


Takes Three  
  
By cloverangel42  
  
Summary: I wanted to write a love triangle between Ami, Trowa, and Quatre because both guys are common pairings for Ami...well, Heero is more common than Trowa, but there's some chemistry between Trowa and Quatre, which will make the triangle much more interesting...I will try to keep the characters close to their personalities in the anime and manga (Ami), but there's no guarantee.  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own from Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are the posters and mangas in my room. I don't have chunks of money you can sue me out of. Do you know how expensive buying mangas are?  
  
Chapter One: The New Medical Assistant  
  
-Preventers' Earth Headquarters-  
  
Another mission completed, once more protecting the fragile peace between the Earth and the colonies. Despite success, some members of the top classified group called "Preventers 5" were injured in action: Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Both were lying on white beds side by side in a too-bright room. The room was currently void of activity. Quatre suffered some bruised ribs, the number undetermined. Trowa had bruises over his body and many superficial cuts and gun wounds. Both were waiting for someone to come to check on their conditions. Having exhausted all small talk and conversational topics, both Trowa and Quatre remained silent, waiting.  
  
The door opened, alerting them. Finally, some medical attention! Sally Po walked in, followed by an unfamiliar girl carrying a medical case and clipboard. "Trowa, Quatre, I would like you to meet a new addition to our medical staff: Ami Mizuno. She's my new assistant and will be checking both of you guys now," explained Sally Po. Ami smiled and waved a "hi" in response. Sally turned to Ami, smiling. "I'm confident you can handle this, but if these guys give you any trouble, tell me ok?" With a wink, Sally waved goodbye to Trowa and Quatre and left the room.  
  
Ami immediately went to work. She decided to look over Quatre first, and sat by his bedside. "Quatre, I presume?" There was friendliness about her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The blue-haired girl looked over at Trowa."Trowa, I'll check you after Quatre – Is that ok with you?" Trowa simply nodded. Refocusing her attention, Ami asked, "Now, can you tell me where you're hurting?"  
  
"I think...I bruised some of my ribs," Quatre replied.  
  
"Let's see then." Ami gently skimmed over the rib cage area with her fingers. "Here?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Ami took a hard look at the injured area. "Yep, your ribs are bruised. Let me do a quick check over first before I treat your ribs." After a brief examination, Ami concluded that the only thing Quatre had were some bruised ribs. She scribbled something on the clipboard and then proceeded to take out some bandages.  
  
"Quatre, you'll have to take off your shirt." The blond ex-Gundam pilot blushed a cute shade of pink. Trowa hid a smirk. Seeing Quatre's reaction, Ami couldn't help but sympathize.  
  
"Just think I'm a sister," she whispered. That remark only made him blush harder.  
  
"I need you to take off your shirt so that I can bandage your ribs." Ami held up the white roll of bandage. Her blue eyes looked earnestly at Quatre. He stared back at her. Ami smiled in quiet reassurance.  
  
-Quatre's POV-  
  
Her hands were so soft, as she checked my bruised ribs. I could tell she was being gentle, careful not to cause additional pain. After checking that I was all right everywhere else, she bent down to get something. Her blue hair brushed softly against her cheek. I didn't realize I was watching her closely until she told me to take off my shirt. Caught off guard, I couldn't help but blush. The idea of me half-dressed in front of someone so pretty...wait, why do I sound like I like her, even though we just met?  
  
Just when I thought I regained my composure, the sister comment make me blush even more. I definitely don't think Miss Ami as my sister. Rather I think of her as something more than that...Damn my pale complexion! I must look red by now!  
  
I looked down, directing my eyes toward my hands resting on my lap. "Quatre," said Miss Ami. Her hand gently touched my shoulder. I looked up, staring straight at her worried face. Her glasses couldn't hide the kindness in her eyes. She smiled, which only made her looked more pretty.  
  
I heard her sigh, and closed her eyes. She took off her glasses, and reopened her eyes.  
  
"There. Do I look less intimidating now?"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
I thought she was pretty. But I was wrong. She wasn't just pretty, but beautiful. I could now see how blue her eyes were, the color of the ocean on a sunny day. In a daze, I managed to somehow take off my shirt. Then I felt her hands wrapping the bandage around my ribs. I decided on two things: I like the feel of her hands on me and Miss Ami is much prettier without the glasses.  
  
"All done! See, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"Yeah..." But I thought it was too quick and over too soon.  
  
A small medicine bottle filled with pills was dropped into my hand. I looked up to her questioningly. "They're over-the-counter painkillers, which should be adequate since your injuries isn't as serious as they looked. I'm not a real doctor yet so I can't prescribe any medicine yet. Sally told me to give them to you and that you already know what to do with them," she explained.  
  
"Thank you for what you have done for me Miss Ami."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Mr. Quatre."  
  
"Please call me Quatre."  
  
"Only if you call me Ami instead of 'Miss Ami'," she replied, smiling.  
  
"I see that I have been tricked," I grumbled, a tad annoyed.  
  
"Better than being easily tricked."  
  
I was amazed at her graciousness. Realizing that Trowa was watching the entire time, I decided to get out of bed since Miss Ami-no, Ami said I was okay to go. Quickly putting on my shirt, I turned toward Trowa and told him I'll be waiting for him outside. As usual, he only nodded. I walked out of the room, closing the door on my way out.  
  
-Narrator's POV-  
  
After washing her hands, Ami now sat by Trowa. She took out some wet and dry washcloths, rubbing alcohol, some white cotton balls, and a pair of forceps. "Sally told me you didn't have any serious injuries, so I'm just going to clean some of your wounds," explained the future would-be doctor.  
  
While she was tending his wounds, she suddenly asked: "You only stayed here because you care about Quatre didn't you?" Her calm face betrayed nothing, while her eyes remained focused on her task. A flicker of emotion passed in Trowa's dark green eyes, signaling his surprise.  
  
Before he could say anything, Ami spoke up again. "I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to ask you that question. The point I was trying to get across was I think it's wonderful that someone cares so much for another person." Then she looked up, getting caught in Trowa's searching gaze. A long silence stretched between them. Ami couldn't do anything but look into his eyes.  
  
Trowa gave her a small smile, deciding he liked her. He could see why Quatre liked this girl now. Her eyes told him everything. The fact that she looked straight at him without flinching at his stare already earned her his respect. People who can't look at another person in the eye can never be sure of themselves. Ami can be strong, even though she looked and acted fragile.  
  
His unexpected smile broke Ami from the trance. She quickly grew flustered. "I...I'm sorry, I should been have paying more attention to treating you so that you can sooner leave this room." Ami struggled to regain her professional attitude. But she could not prevent a faint tint coming onto her cheeks.  
  
Trowa's eyes softened while observing her face. "She looks cute when she does that," he thought. He leaned back against the bed, and didn't close his eyes. He watched Ami carefully tending to his wounds. The touch of her soothing hands was gentle, considering that he was already in some pain. So he gradually relaxed, letting Ami do her job unhindered. Unlike Quatre, he had no problem taking off his shirt.  
  
While looking at Ami, Trowa fired a question of his own: "How did you get to be a medical assistant at your young age?"  
  
Ami retorted, "It's similar to you becoming a Gundam pilot at YOUR young age."  
  
"At an organization like the Preventers no less?" added Trowa, with a raised brow.  
  
"I have connections." Her tone signaled the end of that brief conversation. Another awkward silence followed, with all the awkwardness on Ami's side. Trowa didn't mind, since he was feeling at ease with Ami's administrations. He quietly admired her as he watched her- her soft blue hair and expressive eyes, the natural grace in the way she carried herself, her skillful hands, her intelligence...  
  
"You're all set to go now." Ami was wiping her hands.  
  
Trowa was silent.  
  
"What is it?" asked a puzzled Ami.  
  
"Where's my own medicine?"  
  
The question would have been considered rude until Ami detected a hint of a laughing quality in Trowa's eyes. She smiled in response and jokingly said, "No, I haven't." She bent down to get another bottle of painkillers. By the time she looked up, Trowa was already standing beside her. The girl was surprised, but she did not show it. Instead, she stood up herself and placed the medicine his hands. "Courtesy of Sally again," Ami answered. The uni-bang boy merely held the bottle without saying anything. "Huh?" wondered Ami. "What is he thinking? I can't figure him out."  
  
Trowa held out his hand. "Thank you," he simply said. Ami grasped his hand and shook it.  
  
"You're welcome," smiled Ami. Trowa could not help but stare at her and held her hand longer than necessary. Her blue eyes locked with his green ones. A warm feeling started to pass through him, but reluctantly he let go of Ami's hand. He nodded goodbye to Ami and walked out of the door.  
  
-Trowa's POV-  
  
What was I feeling? What was it about her? Why did she seem so familiar? But while she is nice, something still doesn't feel right about her. When I questioned her about how she got inside the Preventers, she threw the question back in my face. I smirked as I remembered how. She does have spunk after all. Didn't hurt to do a little 'background' check on Ami Mizuno.  
  
I woke up from my musings at the sound of Quatre's voice calling me. "Trowa! You finally came out huh?" he said, laughing as he smiled as usual. His smile and laugh had always comforted me, making me feel connected to the living world. I finally belonged somewhere. For once, I hade a purpose and reason to live- to care, to be afraid, to love. It was Quatre who showed me the way.  
  
"I'm so glad you're all right." His comment didn't seem out of the ordinary, but his eyes told me differently. Worry was mirrored in those clear light blue orbs. As we walked down the hallway, far from the noise of office workers, we both stopped at the same time. We stared at each other, showing all our feelings through our eyes alone. "Trowa, I really thought I lost you back there- during the explosion of the secret arms base," Quatre whispered softly.  
  
"Quatre..." I struggled to find the right words to say. I had always felt the need to be concise, since I seldom spoke unless I have to. The more straightforward, the better. I tried again: "Quatre, don't get stuck in what had already passed. It will only make you sad. Be happy that BOTH of us are alive." I smiled at Quatre. I can always smile for real for Quatre.  
  
His eyes lost that afraid look and calmed down. He gave me a small, but real smile in return. Now that was much better than his earlier big forced one. "You're right, Trowa; you always bring me back to my senses..." Before he could say any more, Duo interrupted our talk.  
  
-Narrator's POV-  
  
Duo came from behind Trowa and Quatre. "Hey Quatre! Trowa! Glad to see you're back on your feet. Guess what? There's this new med assistant who's a hottie..."  
  
He was about to continue until he spotted Heero walking down the hallway. "Hey Heero! What do you think of the new assistant?" Heero stopped walking and looked up from the file he was reading. Staring at Duo, he simply said: "If Sally choose her, she will do her job well." Without another word, he walked away. Duo stared at Heero's back.  
  
"Geez! Is the guy even human? I mean how can he not see..."  
  
"Humph. Just listen to yourself, Duo. Once you see a new girl, you throw whatever brain you had left out of the window," smirked the proud-looking Chinese named Chang Wufei.  
  
"Wufei! You don't have to be so mean. I was just saying she's hot," said an annoyed Duo; and in an accusing tone: "Besides, I saw you were checking her out too!" He triumphantly crossed his arms, his long braid swinging merrily. "What do you say to that?"  
  
"She's not my type," Wufei said crossly.  
  
"Ah, so you do admit you checked her out."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did, because how would you know she's not your type? What would Sally say if I told her you were checking out her new YOUNGER assistant?"  
  
"Don't you dare Maxwell!"  
  
"Ah hah! You DO like Sally. Not that I have anything against liking older women..." Duo winked. ^_~  
  
"You will die Maxwell. Now." Wufei advanced toward Duo with balled fists.  
  
"Um...bye guys! Gotta run!" o_O And Duo ran off, with Wufei in close pursuit.  
  
Quatre merely shook his head, laughing. "Oh Duo." He looks at Trowa. "Do you think Ami will be in the clinic tomorrow?"  
  
"I think so. I'll go with you since we don't have any upcoming missions."  
  
"Thanks Trowa."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
